hobby_autorenfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Force- Das Herz der Magie
Dies ist eine Fantasy Geschichte von einer Autorin mit dem Nickname Aurora Vorwort Vor langer Zeit erschufen die Titanen eine Welt, deren Erde mit Magie geformt wurde und deren Wasser den Strom der gewaltigen Kraft beinhaltete, die die Titanen benutzten, um den neuen Planeten zu formen.Um den Planeten angemessen zu schützen, gaben sie mächtigen Wesen die Macht, über die neue Welt zu wachen. Diese Wesen waren die Drachen, die Hüter der Magie, und lange Zeit kamen sie ihrer Aufgabe nach und schützen die neue Welt vor allem Übel.Doch ihr Stolz und ihr brodelndes Ungestüm wurden den Drachen bald zum Verhängnis.Eines Tages beschloss einer von ihnen, die Macht der Magie aus Gier gegen einen anderen Drachen zu richten. Mit diesem Schlag begann ihr Untergang, denn kurz darauf entbrannte ein furchtbarer Krieg, der die Vulkane explodieren, den Wind zu gewaltigen Tornados aufsteigen, die Erde aufreißen und das Wasser gefrieren ließ.Kurz, die Welt war drauf und dran, für immer vernichtet zu werden.Als alles kurz vor dem Aus stand, besann sich der weiße Drache Elinor seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe, nämlich die Welt zu beschützen. Also hielt er mit Rat mit den dreizehn großen Arkanen, den mächtigsten und ältesten Drachen, die die Macht von den Titanen persönlich bekommen hatten. Ihre Magie war die mächtigste auf der Welt, und so wurde der Beschluss gefasst, ihre Kräfte zu bündeln und einen großen Zauber zu weben. Dieser Zauber nahm den Drachen einen großen Teil ihrer Macht, und wurde zu einer einzigen Kraft gebündelt. Der Name dieser Kraft war Force, und bis heute weiß keiner, was mit ihr passiert war.Doch eins ist sicher, in Zeiten der Not soll Force auftauchen und die Welt vor den Untergang bewahren. Kapitel 1: Ein beobachtetes Verbrechen Die düsteren Wolken hoch oben am Himmel verzogen sich und gaben den Mond frei, dessen geisterhaftes Licht die kleine, schäbige Gasse beleuchtete. Sein Licht wanderte über die noch vom Regen nassen Pflastersteine, weiter über einer Tür, die einer Baracke von einem Haus gehörte, bis hin zu vielen aufeinander gestapelten Kisten, auf dessen dunkles Holz große Buchstaben prangen, die den ehemaligen Inhalt preis gaben. Hinter den Kisten lag etwas Silbernes, Glänzendes. Es war eine silberne Kette, und der Anhänger war geformt wie eine Art Schlüssel, in dessen Knauf ein Smaragd das Licht des Mondes wieder spiegelte.Mit einem Mal wurden die Kisten beiseite geschoben, und eine schmale Hand tastete vorsichtig den nassen Boden ab. Die Besitzerin der Hand hatte lange, rabenschwarze Haare, ein schmales, blasses Gesicht und smaragdgrüne Augen, die von dichten Wimpern umgeben waren. Sie war recht klein für ihr Alter, das ungefähr achtzehn Jahre betrug, und sehr schlank. Ihr Name war Arisa, und sie hatte die Kette ihrer verstorbenen Mutter am Tag vorher verloren, als sie für ihre Tante Sybell etwas erledigen sollte, weshalb sie nun zwischen den Kisten umherkroch und danach suchte.Gerade, als sie die Kette hinter einer Kiste bemerkte, hörte sie das Geräusch hastiger Schritte hinter sich. Arisa schob sich rasch hinter die Kisten und beobachtete durch einen Spalt, wer sich mitten in der Nacht in der Gasse umher trieb. Denn es war gefährlich, um diese Zeit in der Stadt durch die Straßen zu laufen. Noch vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit gab es in der Stadt einen kleinen Zwischenfall. Ein Mädchen war noch zu spät unterwegs, als sie überfallen wurde von drei fremden Dieben, die ihr alles an Wertsachen abnahmen. Das Mädchen selbst wurde brutal zusammengeschlagen zurückgelassen. Arisa wusste dies und beobachtete den kleinen dicken Mann mit der spitzen Nase und den wässrigen Augen, der eben auf die Knie fiel und wimmerte. Hinter ihm erschien eine hoch gewachsene Gestalt im Kapuzenmantel und deutete auf ihn.„Dein Meister irrt sich“, flüsterte die Gestalt. Seine Stimme war tief und sanft. Es war eine männliche Stimme. „Ich habe es nie besessen.“„Du … du…“, heulte der kleine Dicke mit unangenehmer schriller Stimme.„Was soll ich jetzt nur mit dir machen?“Eine unsichtbare, fast greifbare Bedrohung ging nun von dem Kapuzenmann aus. Arisa schauderte. Sie ahnte, was er vorhatte, und sie wünschte, es würde nicht passieren.„Mein Meister wird kommen und sich rächen, wenn du mich tötest!“, rief der Dicke.Der Andere lachte. Es war ein kaltes, freudloses Lachen. Dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Glaubst du wirklich, er kommt um dich zu rächen? Er schert sich nicht sonderlich groß um seine Bediensteten, solltest du wissen.“„Du… du lügst“, keuchte der Dicke. „Glaubst du das wirklich?“, fragte die Gestalt gelangweilt. Der Dicke schwieg. Er kauerte nur da und wimmerte. Es war erbärmlich. Arisa schloss angewidert die Augen und öffnete sie sogleich wieder. Sie wünschte, sie hätte es nicht getan, um nicht Zeugin dessen zu werden, was nun direkt vor ihren Augen geschah. Die hoch gewachsene Gestalt griff den Mann am Kragen und flüsterte ihm was im Ohr. Der Kleine zuckte zusammen und schüttelte dann entschieden den Kopf. „Ich werde dir nichts verraten. V… vergiss es!“, stammelte er. „Nun… dann habe ich leider keine Verwendung mehr für dich“, die Gestalt richtete sich auf. „Du w… willst mich t… töten?“, fragte der Dicke voller Angst. „Ja.“Die Gestalt hob die Arme und streckte die langen weißen Finger. Weiße Blitze zischten aus den Fingerspitzen und trafen in die Brust des kleinen Mannes, der hoch in die Luft gewirbelt wurde, mit einem stummen Todesschrei auf den Lippen und weit aufgerissenen Augen gegen die Wand der Baracke schlug und auf dem Boden prallte. Arisa schrie leise auf und hielt sich rasch die Hand vor dem Mund. Zu spät. Sie hatte sich bereits verraten. Die Gestalt, die sich schon zum Ausgang der Gasse gewandt hatte, wirbelte herum und ließ den Blick forschend über die Kisten gleitenArisa hielt die Luft an. Ihr Herz hämmerte fast schmerzhaft gegen ihre Rippen und es war unmöglich, dass die Gestalt das nicht hörte.Dreh dich um, flehte sie stumm. Bitte dreh dich um. Es nützte nichts. Die Gestalt glitt langsam und anmutig auf die Kisten zu. Arisa wusste, ihr letztes Stündlein hatte geschlagen. Sie spürte es mit jedem Atemzug näher kommen. Die Gestalt machte eine Bewegung mit dem Arm, und wie von Geisterhand schoben sich die Kisten beiseite.Arisas Versteck war enttarnt. Mit weit geöffneten Augen blickte sie ihn an, die Angst stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Was macht ein junges Mädchen wie du um diese Zeit draußen auf den Straßen?“Sie antwortete nicht, sondern blickte ihn nur weiter an. Doch die Angst entwich langsam aus ihren ebenmäßigen Zügen und machte Misstrauen Platz.„Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Es ist gefährlich hier draußen.“, sagte die Gestalt sanft und voller Wärme. Wärme? Von einem Mann, der gerade einen anderen Menschen umgebracht hatte? ,fragte sich Arisa.Sie versuchte, sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch die Schatten der Nacht und seine Kapuze verhinderte dies. „Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte sie. Der Mann schwieg. Dann stand er auf. „Geh nach Hause, eines Tages wirst du es vielleicht verstehen“, murmelte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und trat schwungvoll zum Ausgang der Gasse. Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden. Arisa blinzelte. Dann kroch sie hinter den Kisten hervor und starrte zur Leiche hin. Schwarzer Rauch waberte um den Körper des toten Mannes, und es schien, als wenn er schrumpfte. Arisa fluchte leise. War denn alles nur noch mit Magie durchdrungen? Schnell wandte sie sich zum Ausgang der Gasse und lief hinaus … Kapitel 2: Eine unheimliche Begegnung Die Sonne ließ ihre goldroten Strahlen über das große Anwesen gleiten, ließ das Dach in einem matten Rot aufleuchten und wärmte sanft die weißen Säulen, die in einem hellen Licht zu glimmen schien. Es war das Zuhause der alten Sybell, einer grimmigen, kauzigen Frau, die nur mit ihrer Nichte zusammen lebte. Ihr Mann wurde vor langer Zeit bei einer Seefahrt von einer riesigen Seeschlange überrascht, weshalb sie eine Witwe mit einem großen Anwesen war. Das Haus selbst bestand aus weißem Stein, das kunstvoll geschleift und verziert war. Das Dach bestand aus roten Ziegeln, die sehr selten und kostbar waren. Das Gebäude wurde von einem großen Park gesäumt, wo die unterschiedlichsten Pflanzen wuchsen. Alles in allem war es wohl das größte und teuerste Haus in der Stadt Eriadoran, neben dem Palast des Stadtherrschers, und das mag schon was heißen. Arisa lag auf der Lauer. Sie beobachtete ihren Kumpel Grauden, der sich durch eine Hecke schob, um ihren Blicken zu entgehen. Arisa lächelte leicht. Es war schwierig, sich vor ihr zu verstecken. Sie umklammerte das schwere Holzschwert, das sie für die Übungskämpfe, die sie mit Grauden verpraktizierte, brauchte, fester. Gleich war es soweit, dass sie aus ihrem Versteck springen würde und ihn angriff. Grauden schob sich weiter durch die Hecke. Dabei merkte er nicht, dass er Arisa immer näher kam, ganz anders, als er es geplant hatte. Er blieb an einem Ast hängen und fluchte leise. Auf diesen Augenblick hatte Arisa gewartet. Sie stand auf und sprang von der kleinen Erhöhung hinunter, das Schwert übern Kopf leicht angewinkelt wie ein Skorpionstachel. Mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen wirbelte Grauden herum und ließ sein Schwert gegen ihres krachen. Arisa grinste. „Gut pariert“, rief sie ihm zu. „Ich weiß“, rief Grauden zurück. Er lachte. „Oh du eingebildetes Etwas!“, rief Arisa breit grinsend. Sie sprang zurück, als die hölzerne Schwertspitze auf sie herab fuhr. Dann begann sie mit einer komplizierten Schlagabfolge. Geschmeidig wie eine Schlange drehte sie sich um ihre eigene Achse, parierte mit Leichtigkeit den gegnerischen Schlagwechsel und schlug Grauden das Schwert mit einer schnellen Drehung des Handgelenks aus der Faust. Grauden stand da und starrte sie wie ein begossener Pudel an. „Großartig“, sagte er anerkennend. „Das war…“„Wie wäre es mit ‚nicht schlecht’.“ Arisa lächelte leicht. „Du aber bist ein würdiger Gegner.“„Danke“, erwiderte er. „Gleichfalls.“Arisa sah Grauden forschend an. Sie fand, dass sein Gesicht ausgezehrt war. Kleine Falten hatten sich um seine Mundwinkel eingegraben, die vor einem Monat, als sie ihn zuletzt gesehen hatte, nicht da gewesen waren. Seine haselnussbraunen Augen hatten einen gehetzten, besorgten Ausdruck angenommen. Sogar seine braunen Locken schienen sich weniger lustig zu kringeln als sonst. „Was ist mit dir passiert, Grauden?“, fragte sie schließlich nach einigen Minuten. Grauden blickte sie überrascht an. „Was meinst du?“Arisa rollte mit den Augen. „Ich bin nicht blind, mein Freund. Dich bedrückt etwas.“Grauden wandte sich von ihr ab. „Mir ist vor drei Wochen etwas Seltsames passiert…“, flüsterte er nach einigen Sekunden so leise, dass Arisa es beinahe überhört hätte. „Es war im Rúniawald, die Sonne war schon längst untergegangen und es war dunkel. Unter meinen Stiefeln hörte ich das Rascheln der Blätter und der Wind rauschte leicht durch die Kronen der Bäume. Warst du schon mal in der Gegend?“, fragte Grauden. „Ja, einmal, als kleines Kind“, antwortete Arisa mit einem leichten Schaudern. „Dann spar ich mir die Beschreibung“, meinte er leichthin. „Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah ja, jetzt weiß ich es wieder. Da du schon einmal dort warst, weißt du, dass es sich bei den Rúniawald um eine verruchte, dunkle Gegend handelt. Du fragst dich jetzt sicher, was ich dort gemacht habe.“Arisa nickte stumm und wartete, dass er mit seiner Geschichte weiter erzählte. „Ich war auf der Jagd. Und es war eine Mutprobe.“„Eine Mutprobe?“„Ich bin ein heranwachsender Mann. Da ist es Gang und Gebe, eine Mutprobe zu bestehen.“„Verstehe.“Grauden gehörte einem Stamm von den größten Jägern in Weydarnia an, die umher reisten und nie einen festen Platz in einer Stadt oder einem Dorf hatten. „Ich sollte einen Nagral erlegen. Eine Raubkatze von unglaublicher Schnelligkeit und Größe mit schwarzem Fell und spitzen Ohren.“ Er machte eine Pause, bevor er mit schwerer Zunge weiter sprach. „Ich erwischte das Vieh auch, doch auf dem Rückweg habe ich etwas gesehen, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Es war unheimlich. Ein Kreis mit zwölf Kapuzenträgern, die sich um ein Wesen in einem Sack gescharrt hatten. Das Wesen bewegte sich, es war, als würde es sich wehren.“Grauden schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Einer von ihnen hatte ein Messer in der Hand. Er sagte merkwürdige Worte. Dann stieß er das Messer in den sich bewegenden Sack.“„Was?“, Arisa starrte ihn betroffen und mitfühlend an. „Warte, das war noch nicht alles. Kurz darauf geschah ja das Unheimliche.“„Unheimliche? Ich finde, das war schon unheimlich genug“, entgegnete Arisa trocken. Grauden lächelte freudlos. „Ich wünschte, die Person wäre nur getötet worden. Und nicht als Opfer für die Befreiung von Nachtläufern.“„Nachtläufer? Aber die sind doch gefangen im Strudel der Unendlichkeit laut der Legende!“Nachtläufer waren finstere Kreaturen der Dunkelheit und waren, wie ihr Name schon sagte, nur nachts unterwegs. Einst waren sie Helfer von Ryoxis, einem finsteren Dämonen, der mit schwarzer Magie die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen versuchte, aber von den Elben aufgehalten wurde. Die Nachtläufer wurden nach dem großen Krieg in den Strudel der Unendlichkeit gesperrt. Nur bestimmte, längst verloren geglaubte Worte und ein Blutopfer konnten sie aus dem Strudel befreien. Und das war passiert, wenn Grauden die Wahrheit sprach, woran Arisa nicht zweifelte. „Bist du dir da absolut sicher?“, fragte sie drängend. „Ja. Der Kerl mit dem Messer hat es ja gesagt. Er hat sie mit Nachtläufer begrüßt, als diese Wesen aus einem gigantischem Strudel gestiegen sind.“„Weißt du, was das bedeutet?“„Nein. Leider nicht. Aber wie du verstehen wirst, habe ich meine Beine in die Hand genommen, und bin abgehauen.“, sagte er. „Darüber denkst du also die ganze Zeit nach.“Arisa überlegte. Sie überlegte, ob sie Grauden von der Begegnung in Eriadoran, vor einem halben Jahr erzählen sollte, als sie mit ansehen musste, wie ein Mann durch Magie getötet wurde. Aber sie verwarf den Gedanken sogleich wieder. Es würde Grauden nur aufregen. Magie. Sie schauderte. Alles schien mit Magie zusammenzuhängen. Sie versuchte, die Erinnerung an den Magier abzuschütteln, der den kleinen Mann ermordet hatte, und nahm ihr Holzschwert auf. „Wie wäre es?“, fragte sie ablenkend. „Noch einen Kampf?“Grauden grinste. „Na gut, aber diesmal gewinne ich!“Kurz darauf waren sie in einem heftigen Schwertkampf verwickelt, der einige Zeit anhielt. Kapitel 3: Offenbarung Anakim beugte sich hinab und untersuchte die längliche Spur. Etwas Derartiges war ihm zuvor noch nie untergekommen. Die Spur zeigte merkwürdige Abdrücke von Klauen, die alle Anscheins wohl hakenförmig gewesen war. Anakim richtete sich wieder auf. Sein schwarzes Haar war zu einem dicken Zopf nach Elbenart gebunden, und fiel ihm lang über die Schulter. Seine merkwürdig hell schillernden grünen Augen wiesen eine Spur von Erschöpfung auf.Seine hoch gewachsene Gestalt war in einem schwarzen Gewand gehüllt, das leicht im Wind flatterte.Er schob eine feingliedrige blasse Hand in das Gewand und zog eine grün schillernde Pholie raus. Gegen das Sonnenlicht haltend schüttelte Anakim es leicht und hörte zufrieden ein leichtes Plätschern von einer Flüssigkeit. Er öffnete den Verschluss und ließ etwas von der Flüssigkeit auf die Spur tröpfeln, wo sie zischend im Boden versickerte. Kurz darauf bildete sich ein dunkler Rauch, der sich rasch verdichtete und Gestalt annahm.Anakim keuchte. Das konnte unmöglich sein. Der Rauch zeigte eine merkwürdig verrenkte Gestalt, die auf zwei Beinen zu laufen schien. Aus dem gekrümmten Rücken schienen lange Stacheln zu wachsen und an den Händen waren scharfe gekrümmte Klauen, die zum Töten geschaffen worden waren. Die lang gezogene Schnauze war mit bösartigen Zähnen gepickt und die Augen waren blutunterlaufen. „Nachtläufer!“Anakim spuckte aus. Dann steckte er die kleine Flasche in sein Gewand zurück. Rasch sah er sich um und machte dabei eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. Sogleich löste sich der Rauch in Nichts auf.Anakim schritt nun weit aus. Es war Zeit, dass er diesen ungastlichen Ort verließ…. Als Arisa den kleinen Wald betrat, ahnte sie noch nicht, dass dieser Spaziergang ihr bisheriges Leben vollkommen auf dem Kopf stellen würde. Die Bäume schwankten leicht durch den Wind, einige Blätter fielen herab und blieben dann auf dem Boden liegen. Nur, um vom Wind wieder hoch gewirbelt zu werden, und die Sonne linste durch die mächtigen Kronen. Ab und zu knackte ein Ast unter ihren weichen Hirschlederstiefeln, und bei jedem Schritt raschelte ihr langer, cremefarbener Rock. Einmal verfing sie sich damit in den Ästen eines Dornenbusches und versuchte, den guten Stoff wieder frei zu bekommen. Dabei zog sie sich einen haarfeinen Riss zu. Ärgerlich quittierte Arisa den Riss und zog weiter. Sie hatte ein gewaltiges Ungetüm von einem Korb mit, mit dem sie Pilze sammeln wollte. Auch, wenn ihre Tante Sybell massenhaft Gold besaß, so verließ Arisa sich lieber auf ihre eigenen Kenntnisse, die ihr sagten, ob der betreffende Pilz giftig war oder nicht. Denn nicht jeder konnte einen Finaliv von einer einfachen Finali unterscheiden. Der Unterschied bestand darin, dass der Kopf des Finaliv mit winzigen Haaren überzogen war, in denen ein heimtückisches Gift nur darauf wartete, einen Menschen üble Magenkrämpfe und starken Durchfall zu bescheren, während der Finali komplett haar- und harmlos war. Viele Leute verwechselten diese zwei Pilzarten miteinander, so, dass schon einige sich zu Tode entleert hatten.Arisa bückte sich und zog dabei ein Messer aus ihrem Korb, um einen weiteren Pilz abzuschneiden. Dabei achtete sie darauf, die wertvolle Kappe nicht zu verletzen. Aus manchen Kappen konnte man wertvolle Medizin gewinnen. Seit ihrer Kindheit interessierte sie sich für Kräuter und Heiltränke. Aber auch Gifte waren ihr nicht fremd. Wenn sie damals nur die erforderlichen Kenntnisse in der Kräuterkunde gehabt hätte, wer weiß, vielleicht hätte sie damit ihre Eltern retten können. Arisa verzog verbittert das Gesicht. Ihre Eltern, Arawn und Isabell waren ihre Namen, wurden von einer Kreatur schwer verletzt. Arisa war damals nur neun Jahre alt gewesen und konnte nichts anderes tun, als die blutigen, tiefen Wunden zu nähen und verbinden. Doch obwohl sie die Wunden sorgfältig versorgt hatte, waren ihre Eltern innerhalb von vier Tagen im Fieberwahn dahin gerafft. Gestorben, weil Arisa kein Gegenmittel gegen das Gift in ihren Adern hatte finden können, das die Kreatur ihnen verabreicht hatte. Das einzige, was Arisa von Arawn und Isabell geblieben ist, war eine feine silberne Kette mit einem Smaragd, die, wie ihr Isabell mit gebrochener Stimme auf dem Totenbett erklärt hatte, ein alter Familienschatz war, vererbt über Generationen hinweg an die jüngste Tochter. „Arisa, meine Tochter“, klang ihre Stimme in Arisas Ohren. „Dieser Anhänger birgt ein großes Geheimnis in sich. Mir hat er immer Glück gebracht. Nutze ihn gut. Auch dir wird er Glück bringen, wenn du reinen Herzens bist!“Arisa steckte den Pilz zu den anderen Pilzen in den Korb und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. Sie hatte ihre Eltern auf ihren damaligen Hof beerdigt. Es hatte in Strömen geregnet, doch das war ihr egal. Sie wollte nur eins. Rache an das Wesen, das ihre Eltern getötet hatte. Sie wollte gerade weitergehen, als sie plötzlich ein Geräusch hinter sich hörte. Ein Knacken und ein Rascheln. Dann ein grollendes Geräusch. Arisa drehte sich langsam um…Der Schrei zerriss die angenehme Ruhe des Waldes und Anakim stieß sich den Kopf an einem Ast an, als er ihn hörte. „Verdammter Mist!“, verfluchte er den Ast und wandte sich in die Richtung, woher der Schrei kam. Er kam aus Westen und schien ganz aus der Nähe zu kommen. Weitere Verwünschungen murmelnd rannte er los, in die Richtung, woher der Schrei kam. „Furios mortis!“, rief er und augenblicklich wurde er schneller. Es war, als wenn ein Elb durch die Wälder sprintete. Doch in Wirklichkeit handelte es sich hierbei um einen Zauber, der dem Anwender die zehnfache Geschwindigkeit seines schnellsten Tempos zukommen ließ. Da Anakim ein sehr schneller Läufer war, ist es nur verständlich, dass ihn seine Beine in einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit vorwärts trugen. Die Äste knackten, als er sich einen Weg durch sie hindurch bahnte, und das Laub raschelte unter seinen Füßen. Dann hörte er es. Ein grollendes Knurren, dass wahrscheinlich von einem Tier kam, dass sich bedroht fühlte. Doch wie es sich herausstellte, als er die Kreatur sah, hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht getäuscht. Ein Mädchen, das ihm merkwürdig bekannt vorkam, wurde von einem Wesen bedroht, dass er nur als das erkannte, was er in der Rauchfigur gesehen hatte. „Nachtläufer“, flüsterte er entsetzt. Dann: „BEISEITE!“Er stürzte vor, doch der Nachtläufer war schneller. Eine gekrümmte Klaue fuhr wie ein Blitz auf das Mädchen. Anakim stöhnte auf und schloss die Augen. Das Mädchen schrie. Dann war es still. Anakim öffnete die Augen, gefasst, eine übel zugerichtete Leiche zu sehen. Doch war es denn möglich? Die Klaue der Kreatur schien in der Luft festgehalten zu werden und mit ihm der Nachtläufer auch. Es war, als wäre dieser aus Stein und nicht aus Fleisch und Blut. Das Mädchen dagegen hielt die Hände abwehrend von sich gestreckt, als könnte sie den Nachtläufer aufhalten. Irgendwie hatte sie im alles entscheidenden Augenblick Magie gewirkt…. Arisa öffnete die Augen und blickte in die verzehrte Fratze des Ungeheuers. Seine grünliche, schuppige Haut schien mit kleinen, feinen Härchen gespickt zu sein, die ein silbriges Leuchten von sich gaben, aufgrund der vereinzelten Sonnenstrahlen, die durch das Laubwerk der Bäume ihren Weg fanden. Auf dem Rücken lugten lange, schwarz glänzende Stacheln hervor, eine Warnung an alle, die so unbesonnen waren, dieser Kreatur den Weg zu versperren. Die Klauen waren an mächtige, muskelgepackte Armen gewachsen, an jeder Hand jeweils drei davon. Doch es waren die Augen, die Arisa am meisten beeindruckten. Gelb und bösartig schauten sie unter den schweren Lidern hervor, kalt und leer. Das echsenartige Gesicht trug zu der dunklen Erscheinung noch dabei, dass sie so bösartig wie möglich wirkte, denn aus der geschuppten Schnauze sprossen lange, elfenbeinfarbene Fangzähne wie dünne Säbel, dennoch scharf und tödlich. Die Kreatur hatte das Maul halb geöffnet, so, dass man eine gespaltene Zunge wie die einer Schlange sehen konnte. Um das Ganze noch zu krönen, das Ungeheuer stank wie ein totes Tier aus der Schnauze, ein Tier, das schon eine ganze Weile tot war, wie Arisa naserümpfend feststellte. Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück. Jetzt erst begann ihr Gehirn, Fragen zu stellen. Warum lebte sie noch? Und wieso war dieses Wesen, dieses… Ungeheuer vor ihr erstarrt? Oder war sie womöglich sogar tot? Wer war sie, dass sie wüsste, was nach dem Tod vorgeht? Arisa schüttelt den Kopf. „Alles in Ordnung?“, rief eine Stimme hinter ihr. Blitzschnell zog sie das Messer, wirbelte herum und ließ es mit einer flüssigen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk heraus von sich schnellen. Das Messer flog auf einen Mann zu, wie sie entsetzt feststellte, nur, um aus der Luft gepflückt zu werden, und mit der Spitze auf den langen Zeigefinger des Mannes zu stehen, wie sie verblüfft sah. Er lächelte, wie sie erstaunt und leicht verärgert bemerkte. „Ich würde an deiner Stelle vorsichtig damit umgehen, nicht, dass noch jemand zu Schaden kommt“, bemerkte er leichthin. Arisa horchte auf. Diese Stimme…. Warum kam ihr nur diese Stimme so bekannt vor? Er war ganz in Schwarz gekleidet. Ganz in Schwarz gekleidet?Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen: „Du solltest nach Hause gehen. Es ist gefährlich hier draußen.“, sagte die Gestalt sanft und voller Wärme. Wärme? Von einem Mann, der gerade einen anderen Menschen umgebracht hatte? , fragte sich Arisa. Sie versuchte, sein Gesicht zu sehen, doch die schatten der Nacht und seine Kapuze verhinderte dies. „Wer seid Ihr?“, fragte sie. Der Mann schwieg. Dann stand er auf. „Geh nach Hause, eines Tages wirst du es vielleicht verstehen“, murmelte er, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und trat schwungvoll zum Ausgang der Gasse. Einen Augenblick später war er verschwunden. Er war der Mann aus Eriadoran. Der Mörder! Der Magier, der sie hatte laufen lassen. „Wer seid Ihr, bei den Eiterbeulen einer pestverseuchten Hure?“, rief sie entnervt aus. „Ach du meine Güte, du fluchst wie ein Fischersweib!“, sagte er mit einem ironischen Unterton. „Ich schätze du bist keins, oder?“Arisa errötete kaum merklich. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? „Nein!“, schnappte sie erzürnt. „Ich hätte immer noch gern eine Antwort auf meiner Frage, wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht!“Der schwarz Gewandte lächelte nun breiter. „Das wüsstest du wohl gern, wie?“Doch sein Lächeln verschwand urplötzlich. „IN DECKUNG!“, schrie er und riss seine Hand zurück. Arisa wurde von einer unsichtbaren Kraft nach vorne gezogen, und landete neben den Mann, der sie nicht weiter beachtete, sondern einen merkwürdigen Energieschild herauf beschwor. Keine Sekunde zu früh. Die Klaue des Ungeheuers prallte von dem blau schimmernden Schild ab und flog nach hinten. Ein grässliches Kreischen schallte aus dessen Kehle. „Amnos Fuegos!“, rief der Mann und eine gewaltige Feuerwelle walzte auf die Kreatur zu. „Gnarrf!“, machte die Kreatur. Ihre schrillen Schmerzensschreie gellten durch den Wald. „Myriades!“Staunend sah Arisa mit an, wie das Wesen von einem roten Blitzstrahl gegrillt wurde. Sie sah mit an, wie die Schuppen eine rotschwarze Färbung annahmen, atmete den Geruch von verkohltem Fleisch ein und hörte die Qualen, die dieser Mann es verursachte. Dann war es vorbei. Das Wesen knickte ein, die Zunge hing schlaff aus dessen Hals und die Augenäpfel waren nach innen in den Schädel gedreht. Es war tot. Arisa drehte sich der Magen um und sie schaffte es gerade noch zum nächsten Gebüsch, wo sie sich übergab. „Geht es wieder?“, fragte der Fremde, der mit überschlagenen Beinen auf einen Baumstumpf saß und ihr eine Wasserflasche reichte, damit sie sich den Mund ausspülen konnte. „Danke“, murmelte Arisa verlegen. Dann: „Und wer seid Ihr jetzt?“„Mein Name ist Anakim und ich bin, wie du unschwer erkannt hast, ein Magier. Doch mich würde mehr interessieren, wer du bist?“Arisa sah ihn aus schmalen Augen an. Sollte sie ihm wirklich sagen, wie ihr Name war? „Arisa“, brachte sie nur heraus und wartete. Anakim sagte nichts. Im Gegenteil, er schien darauf zu warten, dass sie das Wort ergriff. „Was ist das für ein…“, sie blickte viel sagend zu der Kreatur, von der ein leichter Dampf aufstieg,,…für ein Ding?“„Ein Nachtläufer. Vielleicht hat du davon schon mal gehört.“„Ein Nachtläufer?“ Arisa sah ihn entsetzt an. „Aber…“„Ich weiß, es ist unglaublich, doch irgend jemand oder etwas hat sie befreit“, sagte Anakim mit belegter Stimme. „Es wollte dich töten.“„Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet“, flüsterte sie. „Nein, das war ich nicht“, wehrte Anakim ihre Vermutung ab. Er nahm ihr die Flasche aus der Hand und trank selber einen Schluck Wasser. Schließlich fuhr er sich mit der Hand über den Mund, um einige Wassertropfen abzuwischen. „Aber wer war es dann, wenn Ihr es nicht wart?“ Auf ihrem Gesicht machte sich Verwirrung breit. Anakim ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und nahm noch ein paar Schlucke aus der Flasche. „Du warst es selber“, antwortete er schließlich. „Du hast die Pforte der Magie in dir entdeckt.“„Die was?“, fragte Arisa verwirrt. „Du hast Magie angewandt. Das passiert, wenn magisch begabte Leute in Gefahr sind oder von starken Gefühlen geleitet werden“, erklärte Anakim geduldig. „Erstaunlich ist allerdings, dass du einen Zeitzauber angewendet hast und dabei nicht ohnmächtig geworden bist.“„Äh… ist das gut?“, fragte Arisa zaghaft. „Das ist nicht nur gut, sondern brillant!“, rief Anakim hellauf begeistert aus. „Viele Magier haben Probleme damit, diesen Zauber richtig zu beherrschen. Ich bin einer der wenigen, die ihn anwenden können, ohne dabei in die Luft gejagt zu werden.“„In die Luft gejagt?“, rief Arisa aus. „Magie ist sehr gefährlich. Schon bei dem kleinsten Fehler kannst du verletzt oder sogar getötet werden.“, sagte Anakim sehr leise.„Und was mach ich jetzt?“ Arisa konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es nun mit ihr weitergehen sollte. „In diesem Fall bist du würdig, auf der Magierakademie Sakahara zu studieren.“, meinte Anakim. Er strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus den Augen, die leicht funkelten. „Sakahara“, murmelte sie leise vor sich hin. Das große Magierschloß. Sie sah zu Anakim auf. Ihr war plötzlich etwas völlig anderes eingefallen. „Warum habt Ihr mich damals laufen lassen?“, fragte sie. Anakim musterte sie argwöhnisch. Mit einem Schlag wurde ihm klar, warum sie ihm so bekannt vorkam. Er wurde bleich. „DU bist es also. Das Mädchen in der Gasse!“, rief er aus. Er schaute nun ein wenig finster drein. Sollte er es ihr erzählen? Sie schien aus härterem Holz geschnitzt zu sein, als er auch nur ahnte. Schnell traf er eine Entscheidung. „Nun gut“, sagte er nach einigem Zögern. „Ich denke, du bist klug und auch reif genug, es zu verstehen.“„Was verstehen?“, wollte Arisa wissen. So langsam wurde sie wütend. Was bildete sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein? Wenn er sich nicht gleich erklärte, würde sie ihn das Messer in die Rippen rammen. Ach verdammt, fluchte sie innerlich, er hat ja das Messer. Bedauernd ließ sie die Idee fallen. „Also?“, fragte sie ungeduldig. „Kennst du zufällig die Legende von Force?“, fragte er stattdessen. „Was zum Henker? Natürlich kenne ich sie. Meine Eltern haben sie mir immer wieder erzählt, als ich noch klein war.“„Das ist gut, dann brauch ich nicht so viel erklären. Doch eins will ich erst feststellen. Die Legende, also die geläufige Legende, die ist nicht ganz richtig.“„Wie meint Ihr das?“ Was sollte all das Gerede von Force, fragte sie sich nun, was hatte es mit den Mord in Eriadoran zu tun? „Es gibt noch eine andere Legende. Anscheinend soll ein einzelner Drache zu dem Untergang der Seinen geführt haben. So weit ist die Legende richtig. Allerdings nicht aus Gier nach mehr Macht. Sondern aus Liebe. Der Name des besagten Drachen war Ryo, er liebte eine Drachendame namens Farijella. Diese wurde getötet, von einem anderen Drachen. Dieser Drache war ausgerechnet Elinor, der Weiße.“Anakim machte eine Pause, um seine Worte wirken zu lassen. „Aber war Elinor nicht eine Arkane, ein Drache, der die Macht höchstpersönlich von den Titanen bekommen hat?“, fragte Arisa. „Ja, aber er hat seine Macht, wie auch die anderen Drachen, nicht von den so genannten Titanen bekommen. Titanen, das ist nur so ein Glaube von den Zwergen. Um ihren Glauben zu verbreiten, habt der Überbringer der Legende, der Zwerg Darwin, geschrieben, dass die Titanen damit zu tun gehabt hatten. Ein absoluter Irrglaube, wenn du mich fragst. Nein, die Drachen sind Geschöpfe der Magie gewesen, und zwar die mächtigsten, die je existiert haben.“, erklärte Anakim kurz. „Also gibt es die Titanen gar nicht?“, hakte Arisa nach. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen, aber ich selbst, und viele andere Magier übrigens auch, glauben nicht an die Titanen.“„Verstehe“, sagte Arisa. Und sie verstand es wirklich. „Aber was hat das alles zu tun mit…?“„Mit den Mord?“ Anakim hatte eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Ich will es dir erklären. Irgendjemand sucht nach force und schickt regelmäßig Schergen in diese Gegend, nach Eriadoran und Sachaij, die alle Leute, die irgendetwas damit zu tun haben, mal eben abmurksen. Ich spüre diese Schergen auf und nun ja…“, er lächelte gezwungen. „Eine andere Möglichkeit bleibt leider nicht. Sonst würden viel mehr Menschen sterben. Und was das Force angeht… ich will nicht, dass es in die falschen Hände gerät. Wer weiß, was dann passieren würde. Außerdem weiß niemand, wo es sich befindet.“Arisa dachte über das nach, was er gesagt hatte. Konnte sie ihm vertrauen? „Ich hätte dich schon öfters töten können, wenn es mir etwas gebracht hätte, Arisa“, meinte er, als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. „Woher wisst Ihr, was ich denke?“, fragte sie verwirrt. „Dein Gesicht verrät dich. Ich kann darin lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.“ Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem schiefen Grinsen. „Na klasse. Also gut, ich glaube Euch!“, murmelte sie verlegen. Anakim stand mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung auf. „Gut. Dann sollten wir wohl mit deiner Tante sprechen. Wenn du nach Sakahara gehst, dann wird sie es wissen wollen.“Arisa sagte nichts mehr. Sie hatte es aufgegeben, sich über Anakim zu wundern. Fortsetzung folgt ... Kategorie:Geschichten